Heero's Jealousy
by SailorKiyoko
Summary: Relena's going out w/another man, and Heero's got a case of the green eyed monster. Rated PG/PG 13 for swearing. Real Part 9 is up.Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor will I ever own it(Sad but true). I do, however, own the Characters: Christian, Brandi, Mr. Brandon, Kyoko, Ichii, Garret Derricks, and Melanie Harpersan .   
Authors Notes: Hello everyone. I had originally posted this story in July/early August. But due to heavy homework, I was unable to keep continuing this story. This is not complete. It's the first 7 parts. If I have many good reviews than I'll keep continuing it. Heck, I'll keep continuing writing this story, even if I only get one review. I'm not that picky. Flames are welcomed. I could always use some good criticism.   
FYI: If anyone read the post I made, than you may realize that this is the story I was talking about. I figured I might as well re-post it, for like the second time, in CHAPTER form. It may even be easier to read. So if you've read the post, than you know what I'm asking. Should I or Shouldn't I continue writing this. Well, once again I ask: PLEASE, oh pretty PLEASE review this...thank you &_&  
  
Heero's Jealousy   
Part 1  
  
  
'It was just a kiss, a simple, harmless, innocent kiss. If that were true then why do I feel like beating the crap out of the man that kissed my Relena? Whoa, wait a minute. "My Relena!" where did that come from?' Heero Yuy, had just returned home from a party he attended with Relena, and the other Gundam pilots. While there, a young, very respectable man approached Relena, asking her if she would care to dance. Ever the polite princess, she accepted. They danced for nearly an hour, while carefully, silently in the shadows, Heero watched them, jealousy creeping inch, by antagonizing inch in his icy veins. Just when Heero thought the man was about to release Relena from his apparent death like grip, he was surprised to see the 'respectable' man lean down and with great nerve kiss Relena. It took all his self control, and the fact that there were over a hundred witnesses, for Heero not to kill the man who so foolishly kissed Relena. 'Why would I care? I would be better off with her dead, but I just can't get rid of these feelings, feelings that I don't understand. Could it be that Relena has managed to break my barriers that so carefully surround my heart? No it couldn't be love, just a hormonal imbalance. A side effect from hanging around Duo too often. I, Heero Yuy the perfect soldier doesn't know, or care to know what love is, or feels like. It's just a hormonal imbalance. I'm sure that by tomorrow I'll be back to my old self, wanting nothing more than to kill that beautiful, desirable, and oh so sexy Relena Peacecraft' sleep over came Heero, but it is uncertain if he will keep his promise to himself, after all he's had numerous chances to kill one certain blonde hair, blue eyed princess of the Sank Kingdom, and what of his newfound emotion: jealousy. How will this change Heero? He'll soon find out in the morning, after all 'his' Relena has a surprise for everyone, Heero included, and I'm pretty sure Heero won't like it one little bit.  
  
(SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. MOST OF THE PARTS ARE LIKE THIS AS WELL. SOME WILL BE LONG, WHILE OTHERS WILL BE SHORT.)  
  



	2. Heero's Jealousy PT. 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing. Not the plot, nor the characters. I will never own them, no matter how badly I want them. Authors Notes: This is part two, obviously. I'm sorry that part 1 was so short, but some of the parts are like that. Well I hope you ennjoy pt. 2  
  
Heero's Jealousy  
Part 2  
  
The sun filtered down into the spacious room of Relena Peacecraft, shining there happy go lucky rays directly into her eyes. 'I hate the sun, it always ruins my best dreams' Relena slowly but surely made her way out of bed. Before doing so, she glanced at her clock. It read 9:30. 'Hmmm, it's only 9:30. I thought it was much later. Oh well better get dressed, and go to breakfast, before my brother comes up here and drags me out kicking and screaming' she winced when she thought of the word screaming, knowing that's exactly what will happen when she tells the seven people sitting at the breakfast table her plans for the evening. (In my story all the Gundam pilots live in the Peacecraft mansion, and are quite protective of their princess, yes even Heero, despite the fact he won't admit his feelings for her. Okay I'll stop babbling now). Relena walked to her closet, picked out what she wanted to wear, laid them out and went to take a shower, thinking of a way to tell her 'over' protective big brother and the Gundam pilots of her plans for the evening.   
Relena walked down the elegant staircase, and down into the dining/breakfast room, her pale, purple ankle length sun-dress swishing around her.(Relena will wear a lot of purple in this story, mainly because it's my favorite color, and that damn school uniform just had to go). The seven bodies that already sat around the long mahogany table, gaped at her. They weren't used to seeing her up this early. Their stares were beginning to annoy Relena. 'Do I have something stuck on my dress or what. Why do they keep staring at me?'   
"What? Do I have a stain or something on my dress?" her annoyance had gotten the better of her.  
"No, no Relena. It's just that we're not used to seeing you up this early, that's all." Quatre said, trying to ease the tension he sensed in her voice.  
"Oh, sorry for snapping. It's just your stares were beginning to unnerve me" she had sat down a few seats from her brother, afraid of what he'll do when she told them of how she was going to spend her evening.  
"It's okay Relena. I would've probably done the same thing. By the way do you have any plans for the evening? I reserved some seats for that classical music concert, and wondered if you'd like to go?" Quatre gave her a look that was hard to refuse. She had to, however, no matter how much she did like classical music.(I have no idea if Relena does like classical music. I do and it seems Quatre does too, so I just put it there). Relena gathered all the strength she had, just to answer Quatre's question. 'You can do this Relena. It's no big deal. Girls your age(she's about nineteen) go out on dates all the time. So what's the big deal? The big deal is you have all five Gundum pilots acting as your own personal bodyguard, and a big brother who puts the over, in overprotective, that's the big deal' she fought with herself for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Finally she decided to go ahead and tell them. Really what could possibly happen?  
"Actually Quatre I do have plans for the evening" this got everyone's attention. Heero's included.  
"You see, Quatre, I have a date tonight" she braced herself for the incoming replies she knew she'd get. And boy, was she right and possibly going deaf.  
"Over my dead body" I'm pretty sure you can guess who said that.  
"So who is it Relena?" Duo asked the one question that was on everyone's mind. She sighed. 'How did I know he was going to ask that question. I swear Duo becomes more predictable everyday'  
"His name is Christian"   
"Christian what?" This came from Milliardo.  
"Why do you want to know what his last name is?"  
"Because I'm, curious is all" 'More like you want to find him, and give him the third degree. Ugh, I give up. If I tell them than they'll drop it, Hopefully'  
"His last name is Derricks. There you happy now" Heero's head popped up when he heard that name. Christian Derricks. That's the same *gentleman* who dared to kiss *his* Relena. His blood began to boil from the jealousy that coursed it's way through his veins.  
'Christian Derricks. Hmm, I'd better do some research' In actuality he wanted to get some dirt on the man, so he can persuade Relena, that the man she so eagerly wants to date is in reality a jackass. Heero excused himself from the table, despite the zillion questions his 'best' friend was asking him. 'Mental note, kill Duo later'  
Heero was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't see Relena glance at him. 'I hope for one night that I can put aside my feelings for Heero, and concentrate on a man who actually returns my interests and attention. I have to put these feeling's behind me, and start anew. After all what is the point in loving Heero, when he doesn't even notice I exist, except when he's protecting me. So it's decided. My feelings for Heero will be pushed into the farthest depths of my mind. Hopefully. Oh Heero, why do you do this to me?' Relena was in mid thought when she spied Heero leaving the room, leaving her to once again think about the mysterious pilot of Wing Zero, and her perfect soldier.  
Heero walked up the elegant staircase, deep in thought.  
'Christian Derricks, you better be careful, because I'm going to watch you like a hawk, and if you touch her, or hurt her, than you better start to run, because I'll be there to crush you. Mission: Accepted'(don't ask why I put this there. I don't even know why, and I'm the one writing this story. I guess it's because it sounded right. Bye)  
  
  



	3. Heero's Jealousy PT. 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, & I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. SUNRISE, OR SOMETHING LIKE IT, ARE THE LUCKY OWNERS.  
  
Heero's Jealousy  
PART 3  
  
Repeatedly, the Gundam boys and Milliardo, kept asking Relena where she was going for her date, and repeatedly she kept saying, that it was none of their damn business. They were aggravating her, and she was on the verge of committing a mass murder. Instead she... 'Brinnnnnng' the shrill of the phone startled Relena from her thoughts. Reaching over for her purple cordless phone, Relena spilled the bottle of lavender nail polish that she had been using all over her vanity. 'Damn it, that was a new bottle of nail polish. Oh well I'll clean it up later'  
"Hello, Relena speaking"  
"Hi Relena, it's Christian"  
"Oh hi, Christian" they began talking about their date, but a slight pink hue, stained her cheeks as the conversation continued.  
"I hope you realize that I can't finish getting ready yet, if I continue to talk to you?" Relena was grinning now, vastly amused that this man she had only known a few days, continued to babble about things that apparently held no interest to him, or her.   
"HMMM, are you trying to suggest that I'm stalling, Ms. Peacecraft?"   
"Stalling. So is that what your doing?" Relena was becoming alarmed. 'Was he going to cancel our date? Did the guys find him, better yet did my brother find him?'  
"Of course I'm not stalling Relena. I was only teasing"  
Relena let out a sigh of relief and a small 'Thank God'  
"I better get going then, so you can finish getting ready. I'll see you later. Bye" Relena said her goodbye, and hung up the phone. 'Great. I've become paranoid now. I swear some of the things I have to do to get my own privacy around here. Oh well, I better finish getting ready' Relena chose a stylish purple tube dress, that showed all the curves she has to offer. She slipped into a pair of matching heels, and waited for her date. 'I just hope the boys aren't going to interrogate him'. This is after all the first *singles* date she's ever been on(In my story, she did go out on a couple of double dates, before she ever met Heero, and the other Gundam pilots). Relena waited by the window/balcony of her bedroom, praying that this date will help her get over her love for the mysterious pilot of Wing Zero. 'Oh Heero. Why can't I forget about you?'.....  
  
While Relena thinks about Heero, her 'date' for the evening, was conjuring up something of his own.   
"Christian, you're supposed to be getting information out of her, not seducing her" Christian looked at his partner/younger brother in furious silence. Finally, after some time had passed he answered.  
"I know my mission, you fool. I figured I could have a little fun with her, while obtaining the information that we need. I know better than to incur Mr. Brandon's rage. I do, however, believe that I'm entitled to a little fun, and *fun* is exactly what I plan to have tonight. Don't wait up for me" Christian made his way to his car, and took off, punching his red Porsche, to it's max. 'I have plans for you Relena. Big plans' his grin turned into a laugh, as he navigated his way towards the sprawling Peacecraft mansion.  
  
At the Peacecraft mansion, five young men were anxiously waiting for the arrival of Relena's date. They were in the sitting room, contemplating ideas on how to get it across that if the guy touches her than he'll be in traction for the rest of his life.  
"I know. How about we just greet him at the door, and tell him 'touch her and die'. It's simple and to the point." Duo was his usual cheery self, while the others seemed to be out of character tonight. There was one question they all wanted to know though, where was Heero? He hasn't been seen since breakfast, when Relena dropped the bombshell that she was going out on a date. He couldn't be jealous they concluded, considering his attitude towards the princess of the Sank Kingdom, but still he was mysterious, so who knew. Duo though seems to insist that Heero does love Relena, but won't admit it. Of course no one really agreed with him, verbally that is. Mentally they all felt that he did have a soft spot for the princess, but they would never say anything out loud, for fear of what Heero or Milliardo would do. So than what the heck could his problem be? They decided that Relena was a little more important than Heero at the precise moment, so they concentrated on ways to protect her, without her knowledge. And that's exactly what they've been doing for the past hour and a half when Duo brought up his ideas.  
"I don't think Relena will allow him past the door. She knows us to well. She'd be expecting that." Trowa stated. Duo only huffed and went back to devouring the cookies that have been laid out for them and Milliardo.   
"Trowa's right, Relena would be expecting that. But what can we do. She made it perfectly clear that she didn't want us following her." Quatre, sipped his tea as he pondered over his own suggestion's for protecting one of his closest friends, whom he also thought of as a little sister. 'Hmmm, what can we do to make sure, that Relena would be safe???' after much thought Quatre finally had a suggestion, and a seemingly good one at that.  
"I have an idea...why don't we follow her, but make it so that she doesn't know where there, you know one of us can be at one place that they go to, and that way Relena nor her 'date' knows we're even there. How does that sound?" they all looked at him, shock written all over there faces that Quatre, sweet, innocent Quatre would come up with a plan, that made it seem like, they would be stalking her...not protecting her. It was however the only plan that anyone could come up with that sounded like it would actually work. And so they did it. One would follow Relena to where they would be first, get close enough to where they could hear where they were going next, and call the other's to let them know. Yes, it did seem like the perfect plan, after a while of planning, it was decided that Duo, would be the one to follow her first, followed by Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei if needed. The pilots didn't feel it was safe, for Relena's date, if Milliardo went along on surveillance, besides, if Relena ever found out, they didn't want to see the two Peacecraft siblings fighting over, what they all call Milliardo's 'overprotective big brother' syndrome(I suffer from this also, but instead of having one overprotective big brother , I have two, okay back to the story), which is what to be honest about, all the pilots suffer from as well.   
  
Meanwhile, as the pilots, and Milliardo discuss their plans for the evening, Relena was eagerly awaiting the arrival of Christian. 'I hope they don't follow me. I would die of embarrassment' while maintaining a vigil at her window/balcony, for any sign of her date, Relena noticed Heero leaving. 'I wonder where he's going? Does he have a date too? Is that why he didn't care about my date?' Relena watched with a heavy heart, as Heero climbed into his Lexus( The sports utility one. I don't remember what it's called, and honestly I don't really care what it's called. I love my gray-purple Geo Prizm, not a Lexus SUV. I only added it because I kind of thought it fit Heero's personality. I did it again, I'm babbling, I'm sorry. Okay back to the story )and took off, speeding down the driveway, and out onto the road(Ha-Ha-Ha, Heero drives kind of like me, fast and crazy...well I don't speed too bad, I've never gotten a speeding ticket...yet). A second after Heero left, a car pulled up to the Peacecraft mansion. Thinking Heero came back, she didn't bother looking out the window, until she noticed the time. It was 8:00 o' clock exactly, the time Christian said he would pick her up. Glancing out the window, Relena noticed it was a red Porsche, and not the gray Lexus, that belonged to one Heero Yuy. 'Oh my gosh, my brother, and the guys must be giving him the third degree. I have to help him'  
With uncharacteristic speed, Relena flew down the stairs, and into the parlor, where she saw Noin having to literally restrain her brother.   
"If anything happens to my 'BABY' sister, not even your dentist will recognize you, from the fact you won't have any teeth to be identified by. Do I make myself clear?" Relena has never seen her brother so angry before, and the pilots looked as if they were fighting to restrain themselves, and were about too loose that restraint. 'I wonder what happened?' deciding that, that was the perfect time to make herself known, Relena cleared her throat, and the Gundam pilots, and her brother jumped at the sound of her voice.  
"Christian, I 'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. I see you met my brother, and the Gundam pilots. I presume you all had a nice chat?" She knew from the looks on the guys faces that some arguing had occurred. Deciding that she didn't want anymore, Relena quickly bid her big brother, Noin, and the pilots goodnight, and quickly left. Before she left though she thought she'd see where Heero had gone.   
"By the way, do you guys know where Heero went to?" the looks on there faces said it all, they hadn't even known that Heero left.  
"Heero's not here?"  
"No, he left about ummm, fifteen minutes ago. I thought you, of all people would know where he went. You are after all his best friend, Duo" Duo looked upset, that his best friend didn't tell him he left. 'He probably WAS upset about Relena's date. But where did he go?' Duo pondered for a minute, until he felt a jab, in his ribs.  
"Owie, that hurt Wufei, you didn't have to poke so hard" he replied, while rubbing his sides.  
"You fool, while you were daydreaming, Relena left. Maybe if you hurry, you'll be able to catch up."  
Feeling a blush spread across his cheeks, he simply nodded, grabbed his phone, and walked out to his black Corolla, with the license plate holder that says 'Damn, I'm Sexy' (hee hee, just for you Brandi...just for you). Blaring his radio, to the latest in R&B, and hip-hop, he speed down the driveway, hoping he could catch Relena and that thing, she called a date.  
  
Meanwhile, deep in space.   
"Has Christian, accomplished his mission yet? My patience is wearing very thin" a man, wearing a uniform of the former Oz organization, stood staring out of his window, and into the vast emptiness that is space, not even acknowledging the man on the other side of the vid-phone.  
"He is currently on a date, with Ms. Peacecraft. Hopefully he is gathering the information that we need, instead of satiating his own personal needs." The other man cringed, when he heard his commanders reply. 'I didn't even know, those words existed' His commander soon, dismissed him, he only nodded and replied with a "Of, course I know what happens if my brother fails. I will do all I can to make sure he succeeds, Mr. Brandon" with that, the man known only as Mr. Brandon switched off the vid-phone, continuing to look out at space.  
"Soon, very soon, my brother I will have revenge for what the Gundam Pilots have done, and you will be able to rest in peace once and for all" and with this the sound of laughter filled the air, laugher that sounded familiar, too familiar, and as the laughter faded, so did the man, disappearing into the darkness, planning his revenge against the infamous Gundam Pilots...  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R. THANX.  



	4. Heero's Jealousy PT. 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GW. OTHER PEOPLE DO!!!! SO THERE!!!  
  
HEERO'S JEALOUSY  
PART 4  
  
The stars shone brightly, as the clouds were held at bay, making the crystal clear sky with a spattering of gorgeous stars, beautiful to gaze at. And gazing is exactly what Relena and her 'date' were doing. They were walking hand in hand along the beach, the waves crashing and breaking at their feet, as the moon shined it's glittering rays upon their faces, allowing them to bask in it's glory and beauty.  
(Earlier in the Evening)  
Christian had made reservations at an exclusive restaurant that overlooked the ocean, and was quite popular, by the hordes of people that crowded the beautiful Venetian style restaurant. "The Venetian"(original, I know) was so crowded, that despite having a reservation, Relena and Christian had to wait about an hour and a half before they were seated, but to Relena it was worth the wait. "The Venetian" was a new Italian restaurant, and the decor was absolutely gorgeous. The ceilings were high, and arches illuminated the door ways. There were paintings done by some of the most famous Italian painters adorning the walls. Chandeliers crested in gold, hung high from the ceilings, casting a golden glow around the grand room. The decor alone, would cause anyone hesitation to even dare touch the walls, from fear of ruining it. They were lead to their table and the setting alone was even more grand. Their silver ware was encrusted in gold, champagne glasses were of the finest crystal. Candles illuminated their table, making the setting seem very romantic. After the waiter left from taking their orders, they became immersed in deep conversation, and neither noticed the young man with an unusually long braid sitting at the table next to them, earning glares from his companion.   
"Duo are you even listening to me?"   
"HUH...What? I'm sorry did you say something Bran?" His girlfriend(obviously it's not Hilde) had murderous daggers in her eyes.  
"I SAID...Ugh never mind." Seeing that he's royally ticked off his girlfriend, he tried to make amends.  
"I'm sorry babe, I wasn't paying attention, my mind flew elsewhere" He gave her his infamous puppy dog look , but it didn't work this time, for his girlfriend was ready to throttle him. Luckily for Duo, a waiter came by to take their orders. Glancing at the menu, Duo nearly fainted when he saw the prices. 'They owe me for this. By the time we're finished I'm not going to have any money left' his thoughts were interrupted by his girlfriend calling out his name.  
"Okay, I'll have the Chicken Alfredo with some bread sticks. Duo...Duo"  
"HUH, what, did you say something?" He's in for it now. That's twice now, he's ignored his girlfriend. He cringed when she answered.  
"Duo, you idiot. I said what are you going to order? The poor waiter has been standing here for at least ten minutes, waiting for you to come out of your silly day dream. So, Duo order. Now. Before I loose my patience with you." and order did he do. He ordered three main dishes(and he was complaining about the prices), leaving both his annoyed girlfriend, and waiter with big sweat drops on their brows. The waiter went to place their orders, saying it would be at least twenty minutes to half an hour before they would be ready.   
"I can't wait that long. I'm starving. Why couldn't he take her to a more convenient place, like Jack 'n' The Box?" Duo whined. Causing his girlfriend to slap her face and mentally picture herself strangling him, until what he said finally registered in her mind. 'Bring her? Who the heck is he talking about?'  
"Ummm...Duo, what do you mean by 'bring her to a more convenient place'? HMMM..."  
"HMMM...OHHH, no one. I was only kidding. Yeah that's it, it was only a joke. HEHE"  
"Duo Maxwell, tell me the truth, or you can just eat dinner by yourself" he knew she wasn't kidding. She'd done it before. -Sighs- 'I don't think I'll be able to get myself out of this jam, so I might as well be honest. Hey, maybe, Brandi can help with the whole Relena dating thing. Yeah it's perfect' (evil grin spreads over features...for you Brandi...hope you like)   
"Well, you see Relena is on a date with a guy we don't know. Naturally, we are concerned for her safety, so we decided to follow her and her date." Seeing the look on his girlfriend's face, he coward back into his seat, trying desperately to explain to his extremely red faced girlfriend why they did this.  
"Baby, honey, sweet pea, come on now. We couldn't help it. We love Relena like a sister. Besides, it was either us, or a very heavily armed Milliardo." Brandi stopped to think about what Duo just said, twisting her dark hair between her fingers. 'He's right, if that guy even leaned over to whisper in Relena's ear, Milliardo would go ballistic, and bring out that heavy machinery' she sighed in defeat, knowing that she couldn't persuade her offbeat boyfriend to leave Relena alone. Besides she really wasn't in the mood to witness or commit any bloodshed tonight.   
"Duo, I can't believe you guys. I swear I don't know who's more protective, you pilots or her brother. Just promise me, that while you're here, you won't, and I repeat won't cause a scene. Do you think you can promise that, or is that asking too much?" Duo had a sweat drop on his forehead. 'I can't promise that. If he tries anything, I have to be there to protect Relena. If I didn't, not only would the guys and her brother kill me, but so would Heero' with the thought of Heero, Duo wondered if the Japanese pilot of Wing Zero will ever confess his love to the lovely princess of the Sank Kingdom. He knew Heero loved her, everyone did (though they never admit it), well almost everyone. Heero and Relena seem to be the only ones oblivious to Heero's true feelings. Milliardo just pretended he didn't realize it, probably just so he didn't go and do something drastic. Milliardo was having a very difficult time adjusting to the fact that Relena was no longer a little girl, but a true woman. Shaking off his thoughts, Duo returned his attention back to his beautiful girlfriend, who had suddenly become very still and whose eyes suddenly looked like they were too big for her sockets.   
"Babe what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" and with that he turned around to see what his girlfriend was looking at. What he saw nearly made him fall off his chair. There, looking very handsome in his formal wear was none other then the pilot of Wing Zero, Heero Yuy, with a gorgeous blonde attached to his arm.(Did you think I forgot about Heero? Sorry I didn't he is after all the main character and main point of why I wrote this story).   
"OH MY GOD" Duo and Brandi said in unison. They couldn't believe it. Heero Yuy the, stoic pilot of Wing Zero was out on a date, with an incredibly hot girl. Not just any hot girl, but Melanie Harpersan, a debutante, that clearly has kept an eye on Heero for quite a while now. And who, by the look on her face was thoroughly enjoying the attention she was getting from both Heero, and the restaurant's occupants. Everyone seemed to notice them, everyone except Relena that is. She was more engrossed in her date's conversation than to what had gained everyone else's attention. Duo leaned over to see if Relena had seen Heero. She seemed oblivious to anything other than her date. 'Phew, that was close if Relena saw Heero and vice versa we could expect another war'   
"I wonder what he's doing here?"   
"I don't know Duo. Maybe he didn't love Relena after all, and all those 'subtle' hints he gave were your imagination" Duo gave her a death glare that could rival even that of Heero's.  
"I DO not imagine things Brandi. I swear he loves her, I think. I just wonder what he's doing here with her.?"  
"Really, from what I hear she can bed a man in less than five-minutes"  
"Wow, she really knows how to work it....(Brandi at this moment was giving her boyfriend the infamous look that all girlfriends give their men, continue your statement and find out what'll happen, Duo seeing this quickly shuts his trap and blushes trying to change the subject) UMMM...look pumpkin our food is here, lets dig in. Bon Appetite"   
"HMMM, that's what I thought. Bon appetite baby" the two indulgently began to eat their food, while at a table a few feet away sat a very irritated man.  
'Duo, that idiot. He's supposed to be protecting Relena, and instead he's stuffing his face full of food. Something could've happened to 'my' angel and he would still be stuffing his face. But how the hell did he get in here, I strongly doubt that he made reservations, but I guess it's a good thing when your dating the owners daughter. You don't need reservations'  
"Oh Heero, I was utterly surprised, and delighted that you invited me here for dinner. It's not everyday one gets to eat dinner with a Gundam pilot"  
"It's nothing really, Melanie. I just thought I should expand my horizons, better yet my circle of friends." (Yes, I do realize that Heero is OOC, but hey who cares...not me, so back to the story) Heero said this with his usual cold monotone voice. A voice that could send chills and irritation down ones' spine. Melanie oblivious to the fact that Heero was paying more attention to a certain honey blonde hair girl, than to herself. She kept on babbling until their order arrived. It was at that moment that Relena excused herself from her conversation, to head to the ladies room, that she finally noticed him. His eyes were cold and expressionless, but jealousy coursed through his veins at the mere thought of 'his' angel on a date with another man. She looked him in the eyes, than she looked at his date. Tears began to form in her beautiful blue eyes, tears she quickly pushed aside. 'Stop it Relena. Heero Yuy is not worth the pain he's been causing you. So just stop the tears. You're on a date now. A real date, with a man who holds an apparent interest you. Heero is nothing more than heartache, bitter and unyielding' She managed to make her way to the restroom, where she cried for a good five minutes, finally letting loose the anger and resentment she held in her heart for the pilot of Wing Zero.   
"This is it. I know now that he could never love me. It's time I finally put aside these feelings and move on. I must be strong, stronger than I've ever been. Yes I can do this, I can forget about Heero Yuy. Goodbye Heero. I hope you finally find happiness" and with this Relena stepped out of the bathroom and into a new reality , a reality where Heero Yuy no longer controlled the strings of her heart.  
  
  



	5. Heero's Jealousy PT. 5

DISCLAIMER: HOW MANY FRIGGIN TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS: I. DO. NOT. OWN. GW. SUNRISE DOES, I THINK...  
  
HEERO'S JEALOUSY  
PART 5  
  
Heero was begging to worry. Relena had been in the bathroom for a while now. He saw the look in her eyes and began to wonder what was wrong. It didn't even dawn on him that he was the cause of her emotional turmoil. He thought Christian was the one who had originally upset her, and he was more angrier at that idiot Duo, for paying more attention to his food, than Relena's safety.   
It was in fact, a strange coincidence that they should both be eating dinner at the same restaurant. After hearing about Relena's date for that evening, Heero automatically went upstairs to his room, and began to furiously type at his lab top, trying to find out information about this Christian Derricks person, and trying to control the incredible amount of jealousy that coursed through him. He had asked Melanie Harpersan out, because a) she had been hounding him for a date, and b) he thought going out will help to calm down his emotions. But it didn't help. He just couldn't deny the fact that he had fallen head over heals in love with Relena. He had lost his chance however, by keeping these emotions buried deep within his heart, because now she had someone new, some one he couldn't find a damn thing about, and it was driving him crazy. He did, however, feel that something wasn't right about him, and he had made a vow to protect 'his' angel, and if Christian didn't avert his gaze he would be missing some teeth.   
Relena emerged from the bathroom, with a hint of red puffiness around her eyes. Anyone who knew her well would've known she had been crying. Her puffy eyes, however, were not what gained Heero's undivided attention, but the fact that Christian was staring directly at Relena's bosom. 'Wow does she have a great body or what. I'm going to enjoy what I have planned for later, oh yeah, I can't wait' (why is it men always seem to judge a girl by the size of her chest? I guess it's a guy thing) Relena walked right past Heero, not even acknowledging him, and instead walked right up to Christian, pulled him up out of his chair and kissed him full on the lips. 'This is so wrong, I don't want to kiss him, I want to kiss Heero...stop, must not think of him' To say the least everyone was quite shocked at this sudden show of emotions. Heero to say the least was not a happy man, that kiss only intensified his jealousy, and it set his blood to boil. 'That's it he's mine, screw her brother, and the other pilots, that bastard is mine' was all he could think. His date saw the kiss, and his reaction to it, and she too was not that happy.  
"Heero are you all right? You seem a little pre-occupied" she smiled sweetly, or least her version of sweetly.  
"I'm fine, lets go" he got up, with the many protests of his date, but one death glare, cleared that whole situation up rather quickly.  
Meanwhile, Duo nearly choked on his dinner when he saw that little scene. Heero's reaction also didn't go unnoticed by the pilot of the DeathScythe. 'Wow, Heero almost looked liked he was going to beat the living shit out Christian. I guess this proves my point that he does love Relena.' A wide grin spread over Duo's lips as he realized that the other pilots owed him some cash, from there little bet of 'does Heero truly love Relena?' the other pilots didn't even think Heero knew what love was, so Duo, thinking he knows Heero so well, betted a hefty sum of money, that Heero does in fact love Relena, and now, he has proof, and he won't go broke from dinner after all, a big plus in his mind.  
"Duo, what the hell are you grinning at?" his girlfriend was apparently annoyed with him again(is it me, or is she always annoyed with him??)   
"Grinning at? Why nothing Brandi, just the fact that you look absolutely lovely tonight, and by the way, we have to leave" Brandi was confused. One minute he's complementing her, and the next he say's it's time to leave.  
"Why do we have to leave?" she was getting angry. Duo was bugging the heck out of her tonight. If it wasn't for the fact that she, for reasons unknown, loved him to no ends, she would've killed him awhile ago.  
"Why do we have to leave, maybe because Relena and her date, left, and since I didn't hear where they were going next, I still have to follow her. So come on let's go. Waiter, check please" the very patient waiter arrived at their table and gave Duo the bill. He opened it up, and nearly fainted at how much everything cost. '$450.00, for dinner. This is such a rip off. Despite winning the bet, I'm still going to be broke after this.' Duo reluctantly let go of his credit card, and the waiter came back with the receipt, and a "Have a nice evening sir"  
"For how much I paid, there is no way I'm going to have a nice 'evening'" Duo muttered to himself as he and his girlfriend left the restaurant and were in search of one princess of the Sank Kingdom.  
(PRESENT)  
And this takes us to Relena and Christian walking, hand in hand on the shores of the beach, gazing at the stars.   
"It's so beautiful tonight" Relena was gazing at the stars, while Christian was gazing at Relena, an evil grin appearing every now and then on his calm features.  
"Not as beautiful as you are tonight. Relena you are the very essence of elegance. You have brought peace to a nation, to a world, and to the colonies. Your inner strength is almost as beautiful as your outer beauty. The stars have no comparison to you, Relena Peacecraft" Relena was taken aback, for she wasn't expecting this. He was so charming and so perfect, perfect just like Heero. No wait, she mustn't think of him, he's done nothing but hurt her. Relena studied Christian. His facial features, his physique, everything. He had a strong upper body, one she could tell even through his thick evening coat. His eyes were, light blue, with a hint of green swelling in the iris's. His chin was strong, yet firm. His hair was brown and wavy. He looked like Heero, but yet he acted so different. He was a gentleman, Heero was, well Heero was Heero. He was cold, and mysterious, something Relena had always held in fascination about him. Christian was kind and considerate. Everything Relena wanted in a man. But yet her heart still yearned for Heero. Realization hit Relena like a ton of bricks. 'Christian, looks similar to Heero, but is different. Am I using Christian, since I can't have Heero, I can just have a double. Someone who resembles him, yet acts differently. Am I becoming like Heero, a cold heartless person, using someone for my own personal pleasures. No, no I am not Heero. Christian is not Heero. They are different. One is kind the other is cold. There is no comparison. I must stop this. Heero is no more, I will not think about him, not anymore. Heero Yuy is, and I mean it this time, forever gone from my life. There is no comparison' Relena returned her attention back to her date, content to follow the wishes of her battered and broken heart...  



	6. Heero's Jealousy PT. 6

DISCLAIMER: FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME, I DON'T OWN GW, OTHER PEOPLE DO!!!  
AUTHORS NOTE: THIS PART IS EXTREMELY SHORT. I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. BUT PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R. THANX  
  
HEERO'S JEALOUSY  
Part 6  
  
Deep in space....  
"Has your brother returned from his mission?" a figure cloaked in the dark shadows of space asked of the man on the other side of the vid-phone.   
"No, sir, Mr. Brandon, he hasn't and I'm sure I won't be expecting him for a while still" 'Damn it Christian why do you always let your loins take control of your missions. If you fail, you'll die..." the other man, known as Garret Derricks was tall, not as tall as his older brother, or their leader, but still of good height. He was also very muscular, but was hidden in the folds of his uniform that greatly resembled those of the old OZ organization. His face was plain, but not ugly and he wore a look of utter contempt for his brother at the moment. He was snapped back to reality when he heard Mr. Brandon barking an order at him.   
"Well than find him. If he fails than your big brother will face the consequences. Than you'll be all alone." With that said he cut the link leaving the other man looking bewildered and praying that his brother won't fail his mission, for if he does than it's death for him. Failure is not accepted. Laughter could be heard echoing through the empty halls of the headquarters that the man known as Mr. Brandon and his men had so ruthlessly taken command over. The New Oz Fraction or The Avengers (as some in the organization refer to themselves ) as they called themselves(poor name I know, but hey I can't think of anything, so it'll have to do) had plans of dominating the Earth and their peace, but first things first, they have to destroy the one thing that stands in there way: the Gundams, and what better way to do so than have one of there of own infiltrate their little group, than by getting close to the one person they have all sworn to protect, Relena Peacecraft. It was a brilliant plan, in Mr. Brandon's mind, but to many, it was a suicide mission. If the Gundam pilots found out who he was, many strongly believed that it didn't matter if he failed, he'd be killed either way, but most likely the pilots would make his death fast, while Mr. Brandon would use him as example of how failure is not tolerated.  
"So Christian wants to play games does he. Well I like to play games just as much. Kyoko. Ichii. Get in here ASAP. I have a little mission for you two" (Kyoko is my middle name. I'm really serious. So it does belong to me. I can't steal a name that was given to me at birth. Don't ask me where I got Ichii from. It sounds like my grandfathers name. I however do not happen to know precisely what his Japanese name is. I only know him by his English name. I think it's right though). Mr. Brandon had such an evil ring to his tone, that his two followers became fearful of what his mission for them was. Being the trained soldiers that they are they never once stuttered. They held their fear and approached, somewhat hesitantly, but than there strokes became quicker until they finally stood in the shadow of the hulking man that had beckoned them to his shadowy side.  
"You wished to see us sir?" Kyoko(It may be my middle name with a spelling change, but for my story I'm using it for a last name, not a first name. The character is a man, and not a female). His broad shoulders were straight as he raised his right hand in a salute for his commander, his general. Gray eyes slightly shielded by light strands of golden hair, held the fear and pain that was trying to be kept secret. Kyoko's partner looked less fearful, but none the less, he knew that behind those light almond colored eyes, with the almond colored hair to match, fear also lay, dormant until the time when it is needed.   
"Yes. I want you to go to Earth and find one of your comrades. Christian Derricks. I think his time of being useful is now complete. I want you to bring him here. Alive. Dead if necessary. Are your orders clear, or do you need me to repeat them, at a slower rate?" Kyoko and Ichii grimaced at his words. He was playing them like puppets, but they never fought back. He reminded them to much of 'HIM' it would almost be like betraying 'HIM' and to them betrayal is not an option. So they left, to fulfill the haughty desires of their revenge minded leader. They would go to Earth and they wouldn't let anything stand in there way. Not even the Gundam Pilots  



	7. heero's Jealousy PT. 7

DISCLAIMER: READ PREVIOUS PARTS( INCASE YOU FORGOT I DON'T OWN IT)YES PEOPLES I'M BEING SARCASTIC. I CAN'T HELP IT. SORRY^_^  
AUTHORS NOTES: THIS PART IS BASICALLY JUST FOR A LITTLE HUMOR. AS ALWAYS R&R. THANX  
  
HEERO'S JEALOUSY  
Part 7  
  
The Peacecraft mansion...  
  
"Woman"{take a guess at who's talking}  
"Man"  
"You, you woman"  
"You, you man..."  
"Woman"  
"Yes, I'm a woman, and your a man. Now that we have the correct genders, could you please Wufei, tell me why Milliardo is tied up to a chair and gagged?" Sally queried.   
"Well, if you must know woman, Relena had a date, and like usual big brother [a/n why are big brothers so protective anyway? I mean I have 2 big brothers and I still can't figure it out. It's also worse when your the baby and only girl, ha just like Relena...oh, sorry no more babble, my lips are zipped, now lets continue] over there wanted to follow her, and beat the living crap out him, if he dared touch her...soooo his wife over there tied him up to prevent him from making a jackass out of himself" like usual Wufei had a look of pure indigence plastered on his face.   
"Well, Man, if Relena had a date than why are you still here? To weak to protect the princess, HMMMM?" Sally, loved teasing Wufei. It was one of the many joys in her life, that at the moment was steadily beginning to turn itself around.  
"How dare, YOU, woman tell me, that I am weak. Injustice, I say...{a/n he rants for a few seconds longer. *author goes off into La-La land, until ranting is done* okay, I'm back} and for your information, I stayed back to make sure that Zechs over there, doesn't try to get out, so there." *begins to pout after being called weak*  
*Laughing* "Sorry, Wufei, didn't mean to get you all riled up. But seriously, I just got a message from Lady Une, and she has informed me that there has been a rumor floating about, that a new threat is beginning to arise, and she wants us to go and check it out, so what do you say? Are you gonna go or do I have to go myself, since you're baby sitting the prince of the Sank Kingdom?"  
"Of course, I'll go. I can't let a weak woman go by herself, now can I"[does anyone else ever want to slap Wufei, or is just me??] Sally, getting annoyed with Wufei's continued sexism, leaves, and heads for her car, but not before shouting  
"Man, I'll be at headquarters, so when you're done berating women, with all do respect, join me, for now, bye" Sally, gets into her little black Porsche, and speeds down the drive way[a/n have you noticed, that 1) they all drive expensive cars and 2) no one actually drives the speed limit. I know that I don't... HAHAHA, ummm, sorry, got carried away again. I'm sorry it wont happen again...maybe...^_^]   
After standing there, and looking like a total fool, Wufei walked(more like stormed) into the Peacecraft mansion and went to look for Noin, so she could baby sit her own husband. While, finished with the changing of the 'baby sitter' Wufei stormed out to his car, a forest green, Jeep Wrangler(probably the only other car, I will ever drool over, next to mine own) and also sped off toward the Preventers HQ, to look for that damn, irritating woman, whom he also happened to be harboring a very deep crush on.   
  
Meanwhile at the Preventers HQ...  
  
"So, did you finally find Wufei, Sally?"  
"I did, and as usual he was berating all woman. I swear, Une I'm on the verge of slapping him silly." Lady Une's features slowly began to brighten, as the subtle hints of a smile could be seen. It was common knowledge that both Wufei and Sally had deep crushes on each other, but for some reason, they never seem to admit it. 'It has to be their pride. Either that, or I misread their body language. They are just like Heero and Relena, meant to be, but are kept apart by ones own arrogance' Lady Une was removed from her reverie, by the slamming of her office door. 'Well Wufei's here'  
"Woman, you couldn't wait five minutes, for me to grab my coat, tell Noin I'm leaving and that it's her turn to watch her husband..."  
"Watch her husband? What the hell is going on over there?" Lady Une had interrupted Wufei's ongoing verbal bereavement of Sally's leaving him there, to inquire at why Milliardo would need a baby sitter.  
"It's to long of a story. I'll explain later" Sally, replied, seeing that Wufei was angry, at being interrupted from his carefully thought out lecture. Une, simply nodded her head in agreement, and motioned Wufei to continue his 'lecture'  
"As I was saying. You couldn't wait for me. Were you in that big of a hurry woman, that you forgot about me?" Sally was getting too annoyed, to be polite in her reply so she simply said "No, I didn't forget about you. You have your own car. Are you beginning to become that lazy, that people have to wait for you?[just like me ^_^]" A full out argument had erupted and, finally when she couldn't take it anymore, Lady Une, merely retorted "Excuse me, love birds, but if you haven't forgotten, there was a purpose for this meeting. Remember??" with blushes burning on their cheeks, both Wufei and Sally immediately became quiet.   
Satisfied, Lady Une continued, "Now, we have been informed that a rebel group is aiming to destroy the peace on both Earth and the Colonies. I want the two of you to go and check it out. See if it's legit. If it is, take care of it, if it's just merely a simple rumor, than come back. Dismissed." Both Sally and Wufei left Lady Une's office and headed out toward the mobile suit carrier{okay, okay so I'm horrible with names. Sue me...not really...I have no money...seriously...} Once inside one, they buckled up, and Sally gently eased the craft into the air, taking off, into unknown territory....TBC  
  
  



	8. Heero's Jealousy PT. 8

Disclaimer: Please read parts 1-7.  
Authors Notes: Hello everybody. I'm BACK. I am SOOOOOOOO sorry that part 8 took so long, but I had tests in both English & Math to study for. This is a little short, and can someone do me a favor. If I sound like I'm contradicting myself/confusing you, than please let me know, and I'll go back and change it to sound less confusing. It's rated around a PG-PG13 for a little swearing. Thanks...  
  
Heero's Jealousy   
Part 8  
  
Christian and Garrets Apartment...  
'Damn it Christian where the hell are you?' A very angry, and very worried Garret was pacing the luxurious apartment that he shared with his older brother.  
'Sowing his wild oats, that's where' his inner conscience was screaming at him.   
ARGH, he makes me so mad. Here we are in serious danger and all he can think about is his wandering libido. He should be more serious to this mission. Mr. Brandon has already sent out his cronies to permanently rid Christian of his duties." He was talking to no one in particular, but the tone in his voice clearly implied that he was not in the happiest of moods, to even be around.  
'I better look for him. If I don't reach him first than Mr. Brandon will surely keep his promise about me losing all the family I have left.' With these last thoughts, a tormented and angry Garret Derricks strode out of his apartment, apprehensively looking for his 'BIG' brother who should have some information about those dreaded Gundam pilots...  
  
Meanwhile on the Beach...  
"It's getting really cold. Maybe we should call it a night, Christian" Relena was shivering from the shear cold of the night air. Hugging her arms to herself, she looked at her date, and noticed that he was nonchalantly staring at her bosom area. Face flushing a crimson red, she was about to smack the living shit out of him, when he suddenly looked into her eyes, a dangerous smile gracing his lips. Relena became scared, not knowing what was about to happen. Nor did she realize that she was still being followed. This time by Quatre and Trowa. Duo had to take his girlfriend and split, before a very angry Heero found him, thus resulting in Quatre and Trowa resuming the act of silent bodyguard. Relena began to back away from Christian, the look in his eyes, the look of pure lust was settling in and Relena just wanted to run, to scream for help, but a sudden firmness on her wrist, alerted her attention towards Christian who now had a firm grip on her, preventing her from escaping.   
'I can't believe it. I thought he was a gentleman. Once again my judgment in men has led me into danger. I really have to work on my choice/type of men' she struggled, but to no avail. Christian's grip was too tight and the more she struggled the more her wrist would hurt.  
"Now, now my dear Relena where do you think you're going?" he was laughing now, the sound sickened Relena.  
"Let me go, you jerk" she was struggling again, and Christian only found this even more amusing.  
"Why would I want to let go of something so valuable, HMMM? Now come on my sweet, I have something I want to show you" with that he was dragging a reluctant Relena behind him, not noticing the glares that came from two very angry Gundam pilots.  
  
Quatre and Trowa...  
"Why that dirty little bastard" Trowa was beginning to seethe, a look of contentment crossing his handsome features. His eyes, hidden behind his unusual hairstyle, rather his uncanny long bangs, were burning with a fire. It wasn't jealousy(Hello, it couldn't be now can it...the story's only called Heero's Jealousy, not Trowa's Jealousy...), it was a look of pure hatred, the look all big brothers give the guys that dare to come near their little sister, let alone touch her. Trowa, though he spoke little, did adore Relena like a little sister, and he was none too happy with that jackass staring at her breasts. He along with Quatre had been on the look out for nearly an hour, after getting a frantic call from Duo, telling them that Heero had witnessed something that he shouldn't have and he was now thoroughly pissed and was now threatening him, resulting in him and his very angry girlfriend to take cover, from a jealous Heero.   
"What's the matter Trowa?" Quatre looked at him, a questioning look adorning his pretty eyes.  
"That bastard has been staring at Relena's chest area, for the past five minutes." He was emphasizing his statement by flailing his arms towards Quatre's own chest area. Quatre, being the oh so innocent one, only blushed, than when the words Trowa had spoken, finally sunk in he became angry too.  
"Why that, that low life. How dare he look at Miss Relena's unmentionables like that" (A/N sorry, but I thought unmentionables, would be a better suited word choice for the sweet, innocent Quatre, don't you think?) When they returned their attention back towards the couple, they noticed that Christian was dragging a seemingly reluctant Relena with him towards his car.   
"Come on Quatre, lets go, or Duo isn't the only one who's going to have to be dodging Heero's wrath." The tall, lean, and muscular pilot of the HeavyArms Gundam, willed his friend, the much shorter pilot of the SandRock Gundam.   
"Right. We better keep a close eye on them. Christian, or whatever his name is, could be a dangerous character" Trowa only nodded as they made their way to Trowa's car, a gray Toyota Rav 4(this is the car my best friend drives, so I thought I'd put it in). Climbing in, they made their attempt to leave, when the shrill of Quatre's cell phone broke the silence.  
"Hello, Quatre speaking" normally polite, the young Arab, was annoyed that they couldn't continue.  
"Quatre, this is Lady Une. I have an urgent mission for you and Trowa."  
"Mission. What kind of mission?" Quatre could tell something wasn't right, by the tone of voice that Lady Une was using. She sounded frightened, as if something horrible was happening before her very eyes. This, was highly unusual, for the stoic Lady Une, who was always able to control her emotions(kinda sounds like Heero, doesn't it.) Alarmed at the tone in Lady Une's voice, Quatre signaled to Trowa to 'hold on' for a moment so he could further his conversation with Lady Une.   
"Earlier, I had sent Wufei and Sally to investigate some rumors that had been floating around HQ, about a possible new organization lurking about somewhere in space, near the L3-colony(is this right?!?) area. The only problem is, is that..."  
"Is what Lady Une? What happened?" Quatre was nervous, Lady Une never stuttered on her words. Something had happened to Wufei and Sally, and it was none to pleasant.  
"...that we haven't heard from them in over two hours. They had sent us a transmission, but halfway through it was suddenly disconnected, as if someone had just pulled the plug on it"  
"So you want Trowa and I to go and see what happened to them, right"  
"Yes, please. I thought the rumors were just that rumors, but I was apparently mistaken. They are not fictional, but a reality that must be taken care of. I'll send the coordinates in a minute"   
"Very well" was all Quatre could say. He was not having the greatest of days, and it just kept getting worse and worse. His reverie was broken by the sound of Lady Une's voice through the phone.   
"Okay, the coordinates are..." (sorry, I'm not very good at stating coordinates, possibly because I don't know where the heck L-3 is located in space)   
After writing down the coordinates Quatre, turned to Trowa a look of realization crossed his adorable features.  
"Uh, Trowa where's Miss Relena?" apparently Trowa had been so caught up in listening to the conversation that Quatre was having he kinda forgot about Relena. When he looked to where Christian's car was parked, he noticed that it wasn't there. 'Oh no, if Heero found out about this, we are definitely goners. Damn Quatre, if he hadn't told me to hold on for a sec we could've followed them, kicked Christian's ass, and get Relena home, safely before Heero found out. Damn it, where could they have gone?' Trowa was frowning now, he couldn't believe they lost Relena. 'and our attention was only diverted for a few minutes too'   
"Oh no. Trowa how are we supposed to protect Miss Relena, and go on the mission at the same time?" another realization hit Trowa. 'Damn this is getting complicated, if only Heero would have admitted his feelings, than we wouldn't be here, in this predicament. Oh man, who are we gonna get to track down Relena?' There was only one person left, and it wasn't the person Trowa would call sane at the moment. 'He's the only person left, unless. Of course I almost forgot'  
"We'll call Noin Quatre. Hopefully she can figure out where Relena disappeared to. Lets go" Quatre nodded his head in agreement as Trowa put the car into gear, and drove off in one last ditch effort to locate the missing Relena, before they head off to the confines of space.  
  
TBC....  
  
*What happened to Wufei & Sally? Will Noin be able to find Relena and keep Milliardo from going on a murderous rampage? And finally what will Heero's reaction be when he discovers that Relena is missing.......And will Relena & Heero ever be together?!? Until then ***Bye  
  
*Okay I do realize that I've made Trowa and Relena OOC. That was unintentional, it just happened. I have no explanation what so ever. Also Part 9 will be up sooner, mainly because I'm on spring break YAY, well thanks for reading*  
  
  
  



	9. Heero's Jealousy....Interlude

Disclaimer: READ PARTS 1-7  
  
Hi everyone. I realize that I'm a little, okay a lot late posting this, but I'm kinda in a rut right now, and my train of thought is dissipating at the moment. In other words, I have writers block which I hope to clear up right quick. This is really more of an interlude to my series. These are two poems that I wrote about a year ago for a class. In a way, they remind me of Heero and Relena. I may be wrong, but still. Anyway I hope you like them, and I hope to have the actual part 9 up really soon. Well enjoy the Poems ^_^  
  
  
The War Inside  
  
In a world so peaceful  
WAR erupted  
Like a fire consuming  
The wilds of Africa  
  
In a world thought to  
Hold riches so grand  
That everywhere you   
Stepped the ground  
Would turn to gold  
WAR erupted  
Like a river converging   
With the mighty oceans  
Of our time  
  
In a world so tranquil   
That it embraced the many   
Cultures of its land  
WAR erupted  
As thunder clashed with lighting  
  
But this WAR is not  
Between two countries,  
Two neighbors, two lovers,  
Or two brothers. This WAR is  
The WAR that one fights to  
Overcome the demons that  
Are harbored deep inside.  
  
  
A/N This poem reminds me of Heero. I don't know why, it just does. Maybe because he always seems to fight with himself over his emotions.(At least it seems that way to me. Others may have different opinions.)  
  
  
  
Darkness That Surrounds Your Heart...  
  
  
It is the darkness that surrounds your heart,  
That brilliant smile demanding my attention,  
That pain and bitterness cry from my heart.  
  
Your love was painful, like a poisoned dart,  
Coursing my blood, demanding my attention.  
It was the darkness that surrounds your heart.  
  
Beauty and grace gave way for you to start  
My heart by your attractions,  
That pain and bitterness cry from my heart.  
  
Infatuation did I have, that part  
Of my soul cried from these distractions,  
From the darkness that surrounds your heart.  
  
Darkness surrounds me, my soul, and my heart,  
Your possessive love keeps me distracted,  
So much so that pain pours from my heart.  
  
My love was sweet. Your love was heartless.  
My soul is pure. Your soul is disturbed,  
From the darkness that surrounds your heart,  
So much so, that pain pours from my heart.  
  
  
A/N This poem, I would say is how Relena perceives Heero sometimes. Whether it be while chasing him or thinking about him. Personally I love these poems and think that they fit both Relena and Heero. Well I'd appreciate feedback. Thanks. Part 9 will up soon, hopefully. Well bye-bye, I'm going to go and finish my birthday cake, er... I mean part 9, yeah part 9 that's it. Until then....^_^  
  



	10. Heero's Jealousy PT. 9 (The true part 9...

DISCLAIMER: READ PARTS 1-7  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Hi, UMMM, I do realize that this part is, kinda, sorta, okay, it's really, really late, and I am soooo very sorry about that, but something came up and I didn't have the time to write on this. I am not making excuses, I just got too behind in my classes and had to play catch up. But luckily I have finals this week, so this is my last week before summer, so I don't have to worry about school work...YAY...SO just keep checking, I'll try to update every week, but please don't get angry if I take longer. Well Enjoy...Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I love feed back. It helps to know if I should fix something, or if I need improvement in my writing. Flames are always welcomed. Well that's about it.....Here's PART 9(FINALLY)  
  
Heero's Jealousy  
PART 9  
  
~ Streets Of The Sank Kingdom ~  
  
The red Porsche raced through the streets of the Sank Kingdom, the driver intent on reaching their apartment with the young, vivacious woman that was his passenger. Relena struggled against the tight grip Christian had on her delicate wrists. 'I'm going to have bruises from this. Oh Heero where are you?' Suddenly Christian made a sharp right turn jerking Relena back from her thoughts, well most of them. There was one that seemed to linger, and it was of the one person whom she had so defiantly sworn to forget about: Heero Yuy.  
  
~ Still On The Streets ~  
  
'Damn that Duo. Where the hell is he? He can't hide behind his girlfriend forever!' Heero was in a fury. First, from seeing 'his' angel with another man, and second from seeing that kiss shared between 'his' Relena, and that thing she calls a date.  
After dropping off a very, well, a very pissed off Melanie Harpersan. Heero began his search for Duo, with the intent of committing murder, but Duo had taken off and now Heero couldn't find him, and this was only aggravating him further. He was about to give up and confront him tomorrow where he wouldn't be able to hide behind his girlfriend, when suddenly a red Porsche sped past him, racing towards the direction from which he just came. At a glance Heero, could see honey blonde locks flying about from the passenger seat, familiar honey blonde locks. The only thing obscuring his vision was the drivers head. Taking no chances that the girl in the car could be his precious Relena, Heero made a U-turn and headed back towards the way he came, not knowing the danger that was imminent.  
  
~ Trowa's Car ~  
  
"Lady Une has an urgent mission for us, so could you, umm, *cough* help us *cough* ?"  
Quatre was trying to be discrete when asking Noin for help. He was apprehensive about asking Noin for help, namely because he was afraid of Milliardo. "Help you with what? Oh you mean in watching Relena. I would if I could, but if I go than who's gonna keep an eye on Milliardo? Why don't you call Heero? I'm sure he'll be more than willing to go along" Quatre sighed in frustration. There were only two people in the whole world he didn't want to know that Relena was nowhere to be seen. Heero and Milliardo would surely tear them to pieces. "Ummm, we can't. He'll *cough* Kill Us *cough *"   
"Kill you! Why? What's going on that your not telling me?" After a moments hesitation, the blonde headed Arabian answered with a shaky breath. "Because, we can't find Relena" "What do you mean you can't find Relena. How the hell can you loose a person?" "Miss Noin, please calm down. Zechs might hear you!" Taking a deep breathe Noin continued. "I'm sorry Quatre. How did you loose her?" "It was during Lady Une's phone call, that we lost track of her. She and 'her' date just kinda disappeared." "All right, I'll try to get away and find Relena. You guys just go ahead on your mission. Be careful though." "We will. Bye Miss Noin" "Bye Quatre" they each hanged up, with Noin in a panic and the guys afraid for their very lives. "What did she say?"   
"She said she'll try, but she probably won't be able to do this without Zechs coming along"   
"We are so dead"   
"That is yet to be seen"  
They drove on in silence. Trowa concentrating on the road, and Quatre on the mission. After some time they pulled into HQ, and parked, dashing off to the carrier that held their respective Gundams. With Quatre in the pilots seat, they set off, wondering if they would encounter the same fate as Wufei and Sally, as well as if Relena can be found, safe and sound and without the two people who love her the most finding out.   
  
~ Heero ~  
  
Heero parked his car around the corner of a very exclusive, not to mention very expensive apartment building. What he saw made his blood boil. There right before his eyes, was that bastard Christian, pulling, no wait dragging his precious Relena up the stairs. 'I'm going to kill that bastard. How dare he touch Relena like that' steam was literally rushing from his ears. 'Just wait, Christian. Your ass is grass'. Heero stealthily made his way towards the building. Being a Gundam Pilot has it's advantages. He was able to slip in unnoticed and preceded to follow Christian to his apartment. What he didn't see was the two shadows that also lurked about, also waiting for Christian to lead them to his apartment, shadows that looked deadly, and that have all ready killed tonight.   
  
~ Duo ~  
  
  
"PHEW, I think we lost him." Duo had a grin that literally read "I'm the MAN". He looked over at his girlfriend who was looking a little green. "Brandi, baby, what's wrong? You don't look so good." Lifting her head, he noticed that she looked ready to kill. "Duo, you idiot. Are you trying to kill me?" Taken aback by her comment, not to mention scared, Duo began to inch lower in the drivers seat. "N-n-n-o why" "Because you almost did just that. For Pete sakes Duo, the speed limit is 55, not 105. This is a car, not your Gundam. If you feel the need for speed, than become a race car driver. You'll be fantastic at that." Brandi was turning a bright red, her fury at being nearly killed in a car, while wearing her best outfit, didn't help the situation much. "I'm s-s-s-o-o-o-r-r-r-y-y-y baby. I was trying to get away from Heero. You know how he can be." Duo pleaded and begged for forgiveness, in which his girlfriend finally relented and forgave him. 'It's really not his fault. If Heero would only come out and say I Love You, than this type of situation could easily be avoided' The shrill ring of Duo's cell phone interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, Hello Lady Une? So what can I do for you this fine evening?" Brandi had to stop herself from laughing at the expression that Duo wore. 'He has the sexiest smile in the whole universe' "Mission. To the L-3 area. You have no clue what so ever as to what happened to them? Trowa and Quatre are all ready on their way. Of course I'll go. What do you mean contact Heero. Oh yeah I forgot, our Gundams are stored together" *A huge sweat drop makes itself known on Brandi's brow* 'He's adorable, but he's also an idiot. Why do I love him again? Because I do' Her thoughts were once again interrupted by Duo's serious tone of voice. "I have to go on a mission Bran. Something went wrong with a mission that Sally & Wufei were on. Trowa and Quatre are all ready on their way. I just have to find Heero and than were off." He wasn't telling her the whole truth, but she also knew not to pry. There were reasons that he didn't want her to know, and she accepts them. "Amusing, isn't it?" "What is, Duo?" "I was running away from Heero, and now I have to chase him. Oh the irony of the situation. Well come on, lets get you home" Duo laced his fingers through his girlfriends, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a gentle, yet reassuring kiss on the promise ring that he had given her two months ago. "Promise me, Duo, that you'll be careful" "I promise, I'll be careful. I'm not the God of Death for nothing" He flashed her that sexy smile that drives her crazy. She looked at him and returned his smile, before he suddenly turned his attention back to the road. 'I promise, I'll come back for you. I love you always' with his promise sealed in his heart and mind Duo continued on, praying that he can find Heero before it's too late.   
  
~ The Mysterious Shadows ~  
  
"So that's Relena Peacecraft? She is pretty hot, considering that she stands for what we wish to destroy. " shaking his head in utter annoyance Kyoko, dragged his partner into the corner before they were seen. "Do you mind getting your perverted thoughts back on track, and onto the mission at hand?" "YEESH!! What's gotten up your ass tonight? Your still not upset about earlier are you? It wasn't our fault that the little punk died. Remember Kyoko, he lunged at us. It was self defense." The glint of satisfaction that always shone through Ichii's eyes when he killed was there. It was beginning to way heavily on Kyoko's mind if it was truly self defense like Ichii claimed. He let his mind wander to earlier when the killing took place...  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
Kyoko and Ichii had just arrived in the Sank Kingdom when they spotted a familiar head of brown hair. Realizing that walking around in his uniform would surely cause suspicion Garret had changed into his normal street clothes; a pair of jeans and an ordinary T-shirt. Feeling eyes watch his every move Garret hurried his steps, and slipped into an ally way. However, as he turned the corner into the ally he felt a strong grasp on his shoulder, turning him about to face whoever caught him. He was meet by an unruly sight. There before him, stood two of Mr. Brandon's most powerful henchmen. Expertise in just about everything, they were two of the most imposing figures in the organization. Staring into their eyes Garret knew that he couldn't run, but he could spare his brother a little more time. "Well, well if it isn't Garret Derricks. So where is your big brother? Out conjuring the ladies?" "What does it matter to you where my brother is Ichii? Jealous, perhaps?" Garret couldn't help but grin. It's more than likely true that Ichii was jealous of Christian, after all most of the members of the organization were. His grip tightening on Garret's broad shoulder Ichii couldn't help but snort his displeasure at Garret's comment. "Don't be absurd boy. Why would I be jealous of someone like Christian? He's nothing compared to me." Becoming annoyed with the two, Kyoko decided to make himself known. "Enough of this foolishness. We have a mission to accomplish if you remember Ichii. He has nothing to do with it, so release him. Mr. Brandon specifically said that the boy was not to come to any harm, so let him go. We'll find his brother by ourselves." Loosening his grip on Garret's shoulder, Ichii turned slightly to eye his partner. "I don't remember those orders. What I do remember is Mr. Brandon saying to destroy whatever gets in our way. And he..." motioning to Garret "is in our way" Sighing his annoyance at his partners thirst for blood, he calmly replied "He told me in private, before we left for here." Seeing the disbelief in Ichii's face, he added, "Would I lie to you, about something as important as this?" Thinking about this, Ichii finally released Garret, "Your right. Besides, it would be much more gratifying to see his face when we kill his big brother." Taking a chance Garret pushes past them, or at least he tried too, but he was met by the cold steel of a knife. Blood, his blood was rushing from the wound that now adorns his muscular chest, right over his heart. He sank to his knees as his strength began to give way. Smirking in utter satisfaction, Ichii grabbed his partner who looked on in shock, as the young man lie there, his blood staining the cement where he laid. 'I can't believe he did that. Mr. Brandon is not going to be happy with this' these where Kyoko's last thoughts before stealing into the night with his partner, in search for the man who was thought to be a traitor...  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
'I can't but help wonder that Garret's death was not an accident' jolted out of his thoughts, Kyoko rubbed his side, where Ichii had unceremoniously jabbed him with his elbow. "Wha..." but he was stopped, when he saw Ichii motion towards the door. There he was. The man they had been looking for, waltzing towards them, dragging a reluctant Relena Peacecraft with him. "Come on lets go." They followed Christian, unaware that their number one nemesis; a Gundam Pilot, was also trailing the obnoxious Christian Derricks. "Try not to kill him, will you Ichii. I believe that Mr. Brandon would like him alive." Shrugging his shoulders as his reply, they set off following Christian up towards his apartment, not knowing what was about to ensue.   
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Ummm, okay like I said before, I am really sorry that this took so long. But I'm already working on part 10, and I hope to have it up sooner than I did this one. Please R & R. I like to hear what you think of my story. Should I fix this part?!? BTW, Heero is kinda of OOC. At least to me it seems. Also, I was wondering if someone could help me with something. I'm not very good at describing battle scenes, so if someone could help with that, I would be really grateful for the help. If not it's okay, I'll ask my cousin for help. Well that about does it. BYE-BYE....   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
